Perfection
by mariamcc
Summary: Blaine is the most popular guy in school. He is the quarterback of Mckinley High and dates the head cheerleadear. But what happens when his sister presents him to a new boy from school and he starts to have feelings for him? Is he capable to abdicate from everything he has, include his parents love for him, to stay with Kurt? Straight!Blaine AU.
1. Chapter 1

**_So, this is my first fanfiction. I wrote ir pretty quickly and it probably has some mistakes. Sorry for that. Hope you like it._**

**_P.S.: The bold sentences are Blaine's thoughts._**

* * *

-C'mon baby. Hurry! We're going to be late.

-Coming sweetie.

Blaine hurried down the stairs, went to the kitchen, grabbed an apple and threw himself onto the couch, in the living room, next to the girl. He was wearing the McKinley's jacket with a black V-neck shirt that defined his abs, some tight dark jeans and little bit of gel on his hair. His girlfriend was looking at him with an angry face.

-Finally! Ready to go?

-Nope. My sister is still upstairs.

Quinn gave a long snort while she looked the other way with a furious face. She was obviously mad that day.

-Isn't the shame of taking her to school to much already, I still need to be late for the first day of classes!

-Give her a break. – Blaine said with a calm tone - She woke up late and she wants to look perfect. She told me that this year she's trying not to get slushied so much.

-Like that's possible.

Blaine gave her a fake laugh and didn't answer. He always tried to protect the girl from slushies but he wasn't always there and that broke his heart. Despite everything people said about his one year younger sister, he LOVED her. He always did and he always will. It was his little sis after all… When he heard her steps, he quickly turned his face to look at her.

-Soooooo… How do I look? – the most amazing smile was in her face and happiness was showing in her eyes.

She was wearing the most amazing flirty, sexy, but still not too much low-necked, black dress. Her hair was with a little bit of curls and her almost unnoticeable make-up made her face more perfect than ever. She was really, really great with the new and different outfit, unlike his girlfriend that always wears that Cheerios uniform. Quinn was cute and all, but seriously, didn't she had other clothes?! But his sister right now made him even more proud of her, if that is even possible.

-OMG! – Blaine let his jaw drop when he looked at the girl in the end of the stairs.

-Is it that bad? – the girl looked down at her clothes and her smile quickly faded in to a sad face.

-No, it's actually the opposite. – Blaine got up from the couch and walked to his sister, grabbing both her hands and looking her in the eyes. – You look stunning! I'm so proud of you.

The girl caught him in a tight embrace and started smiling again. A smile even more wide than the first.

-I love you, Blainey.

-Love you more, Rach.

-Can we please hurry up? I need to talk to Couch Sue before the classes start.

Rachel rolled her eyes at the cheerleader and told her she would be in the car in a second. When his sister disappeared into the kitchen, Blaine gave Quinn a "what the hell" look.

-Was that really necessary? – there was fury in his words.

The blond girl turned around and exited the house, entering in the driver's sit of her car. Blaine didn't move until he was caught in surprise when his sister hold his hand from behind and asked him if everything was ok. His answer was quick andmonotone, just a simple 'yes' that didn't convince Rachel, but she didn't said anything more. The two siblings walked towards the car hand in hand.

Inside the car, Quinn rolled her eyes at his boyfriend and his sister. She always hated her. Especially now that Quinn was head cheerleader and Blaine was the quarterback in the school football team. Both had amazing grades and rich parents. Everything should be perfect for her, but that girl was a Glee Club loser and that ruined their reputation as a popular couple. But she couldn't blame only the girl. If Blaine ignored her nobody would know they were relatives but he was always helping her. Stupid Rachel. Stupid Blaine.

During the ride Blaine was singing some Katy Perry songs. Since he was a kid that he and his sister sang together but she never realized how amazing her brother's voice was until now.

-Blaine, did I have told you that you have an A-MA-ZING voice? – she almost screamed to her brother.

-No, but if I do, it's a family thing.

-It is because your voice is simply WOW!

He laughed a little and then a huge smile of proud appeared in his face.

-You should join Glee, Blaine. Honestly. We are looking for a male sing-

-OH NO! YOU DON'T EVEN TRY! HE IS NOT GOING TO JOIN ANYTHING! – Quinn interrupted, shouting and stopping the car abruptly.

-Quinn, plea-

-WHY? HE IS THE ONE WHO CHOSES IF HE WANTS TO JOIN OR NOT! YOU CAN'T DECIDE WHAT HE DOES WITH HIS LIFE.

-Rachel, can you just-

-HE IS NOT JOINING IT, NOT BECAUSE I DECIDED BUT BECAUSE I KNOW HE DOESN'T WANT!

-HOW CAN YOU KNOW IF YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK HIM?!

The discussion was getting louder and worst and Blaine was starting to get really nervous.

-JUST SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! RACHEL, YOU CAN'T TALK TO QUINN LIKE THAT. SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND AND YOU NEED TO RESPECT HER. – Quinn put on a cocky face looking at Rachel, but Blaine wasn't finished. – AND YOU – he pointed at Quinn who had a shocked face now. He looked her in the eyes and continued. – YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO OR DON'T DO. AND MORE THEN THAT YOU CAN NOT, EVER IN YOUR LIFE, SCREAM AT MY SISTER! – he looked at his sister and then at Quinn again. – YOU TWO NEED TO GET ALONG! I LIKE BOTH OF YOU A LOT AND I'M TIRED OF EARING YOU TWO SCREAM! – he calmed his voice now to a more soft tone. – Please girls, please just try to stop the hate. I know your relationship isn't the best but please just try to have a normal conversation without screaming or calling names. Please, for me. – he was now looking at her sister who gave a slight nod. Then turned at Quinn who was now looking at the road and re-starting the car – Quinn, please.

-K.

When they reached school, Blaine opened the door to his sister which made Quinn even more mad because he never did that to her, but she said nothing. Rachel give a small kiss to her brother's cheek and started walking towards the building. After a final wave to his little sis, Blaine turned around and looked at his girlfrien who was now circling the car and stood next to him. They both sat on the hood of the car.

-Ready to do this, sweetheart?

-Let's rock this school, Blainey.

During the afternoon break, while Blaine was changing his books at his locker he saw the most perfect thing. Stunning pale skin. Perfectly coiffed hair. A flaringoutfit. Amazing blue eyes. Gorgeous smile. Perfection. Blaine was seeing perfection. That perfection was walking down the hall until the only thing Blaine could see was a crowd of people who weren't perfection. That brought the boy back to reality. But his thoughtswere about what he just saw. About the perfection. What was the perfection's name? Age? Was it even single? Everything was about it until he realized something... But that perfection was...** Oh my sweet Katy Perry, this can't be right. ****What the hell are you thinking, Blaine? HE is not you type. It's a HE!**

Despite of his father hate for homosexuals, Blaine didn't really care about anyone's sexual orientation. Or anything like that in matter of fact. He just cared if people were nice to him or not. But he wasn't gay. Maybe...

The 16 years old boy spent all of his last block thinking about him being gay. He never actually liked to label people. Everyone had their tastes and everyone was different. He didn't need to be gay to see if a guy was cute or not. He wasn't gay. He had Quinn and he liked her.

After classes the three teenagers had work to do at school, concerning the extra-activities they was going to help Mr. Schue with the auditions for the Glee Club. Blaine was going to help Couch Beiste with the auditions for the football team. And Quinn was going to help Couch Sue with the auditions for the Cherioos.

During the auditions, Blaine received a message from his sister saying she was done with the Glee Club auditions and she would be waiting near the car. The older brother wrote a quick answer saying he was almost finishing too and he would meet her there.

A few minutes passed and Blaine was in the hallway walking, towards the door, when he saw Quinn.

-You are already finished? I though the Cherios would spend a lot more time auditioning. The amount of people who try for the team usually is enormous!

-I'm done for today, but according to Couch Sylvester there are still more 2 weeks of auditions to see everyone.

-Wow.

-That should show you how lucky you are to have a girlfriend who is the head cheerleader.

-Yeah...

Quinn gave him a small kiss on the lips that started to grew and when Blaine thought is was too much, pushed the girl away from him softly. It was almost a month ago when Quinn first tried to take their relationship to the next level, but the boy wasn't comfortable with the idea yet. He told that to his girlfriend and she didn't like that, but she understood.

When the couple reached the car, Quinn unlocked the doors and Rachel started talking before anyone got the chance to get in.

-Can we please take a friend of mine home? His father is busy and he lives a little far from school, but he lives near us, though.

When Quinn was going to open her mouth to say no, she heard her boyfriend quickly answering that there was no problem with that and that they could totally take the boy home. Rachel grabbed her phone, saying she was going to text him saying he could come. Once inside the car, the brunette girl saw her friend approaching.

-There he is.

Blaine couldn't believe what he saw. Rachel's friend was Perfection. He wanted to freak out, but instead he tried to look calm.

The boy entered the car and sat behind Quinn, next to Rachel who was in the middle of the back seats. Blaine had a good view of both. The pale teen was wearing with a small smile and shyly started to spoke.

-Hello. I'm sorry if I'm bothering any of you. If you prefer I can just-

Rachel put one hand in his knee and interrupted.

-Don't worry **Kurt**. I talked to them first, it's ok.

**Kurt. The boy has a name, and a voice. His name was Kurt and he has an angel's voice. Kurt.**

Blaine turned his body to face them. The blue-eyed boy started to blush and Blaine noticed, so quickly changed the subject.

-So Rach, how did you meet Kurt?

**Kurt. Saying his name sounds so right. Kurt.**

-He auditioned for Glee Club, actually. I just met him, but we have some classes together.

**Classes with Rachel. He must be 15.**

Blaine looked at Kurt and when their eyes met, the older boy blush a little.

-Blaine, are you ok? - Rachel asked confused when she saw her brother staring at Kurt.

-What? - Blaine quickly returned to reality and looked at her sister. - Yes. I am. So Kurt - he looked at the younger boy again - did you got into Glee Club?

-I don't know. The results are coming out tomorrow.

For a second, it was like there was no world around Blaine, except for Kurt. Only him and Kurt... But Rachel's little scream woke him up... Again.

**Mental note: wake Rachel up with cold water. A lot of cold water.**

-Are you kidding me, Kurt? You are totally in! You were amazing! - then she looked at Blaine, who was still looking at the other boy- He sang Hold Your Hand and he was amazing! He made me cry! And I could see the tears starting to fall from Mr. Schue eyes, too!

Blaine, who never stopped looking at Kurt talked again, but this time with a sexy voice.

-So that means you are a Glee Club member. Rach, so you think I still can do the audition to join Glee, too? - Blaine smirked, eyes still focused on Kurt.

-Blaine, we really need to talk.

Quinn spoke for the first time. The siblings even forgot she was there.

Blaine looked at her, nodded and looked to the two teens in the back seats. Rachel was slightly shocking her head because she knew exactly why Quinn wanted to talk to her brother. The oldest boy in the car felt the tension heat up and started talking again to calm both girls.

-And how was your first day as a sophomore?

-The new look worked, Blainey. I didn't got slushied.

-There are those here too? - Kurt asked lower that normal, with a sad face.

-What are you trying to say, Kurt? - Blaine asked worried.

-It's just that, in my old school I suffered from bullying and I got slushied a lot.

-Why in the world would anybody want to hurt you?

**He is perfection. Perfection was bullied. Why? He is amazing. He is perfect. Perfection.**

-Because of my sexual orientation...

**Oh, Kurt is gay. It is normal that I want to throw a party right now? Kurt is gay. That means I actually have a chance with him. Except that I'm not gay... Yeah...**

-For us, you are perfectly normal Kurt. - Rachel was holding hands with Kurt and Blaine felt a little bit jealous.

-You two are home. Blaine call me as soon as you can. - Quinn talked again.

-What about Kurt? - Rachel asked confused.

-I totally forget to told you where I live.

Kurt started to laugh and Blaine couldn't control the silly smile forming on his face.

-Rachel, didn't you say Kurt lived near us?

-Yes...

-Come on Kurt, get out of the car.

The three teens left the car and Quinn speeded up, without looking back at any of them. She was really mad...

-So Blaine, what's your plan? - Rachel asked.

-It's pretty simple. I walk Kurt home. - then he looked at Kurt - If that's ok with you, of course.

Kurt was surprised by the boy's kindness. The most popular boy in school was being friends with the gay kid...

-N-no problem.

After a few seconds of awkward silence Rachel finally spoke.

-Blainey I need to talk to Kurt a little bit. Would you mind give us a minute?

-No problem. I'm just put my bag in my room and I'll have a cup of water. Does any of you wants something to drink?

They both shock their heads and Blaine entered the house.

**I'm going to take Kurt home. He let me. I'm going to have some alone time with him. No Rachel. No Quinn. Just me and him. Perfection. Ok, WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING WITH ME?! I just met this guy! And I'm straight. But he is so cute, and his laugh? It's amazing. And he is so nice! What is happening with me? Maybe I have a crush. In a boy. I need to talk to Rachel, she is going to help me. She always does.**

Blaine was lost in his thoughts when Rachel came into the kitchen.

-Blaine, we really need to talk about what is happening.

-I know sis, I'm so confused. When I get back we talk. I promise. I need your help.

-And I'm always here for you.

They hugged each other before Blaine step out of the kitchen, but not without smiling at his sister first.

**Here we go.**

When Blaine step outside the house and closed the door behind him, Kurt lifted his face from his iPhone.

-Hey, texting a boyfriend?

**You are so subtle, Blaine.**

The younger boy gave Blaine a small smile and shocked his head.

-No, just texting some friends.

Blaine nodded.

-So, are you ready to go? -Kurt asked.

**As long as I have you, I have everything I need. **

-Always. - Blaine stood really close to Kurt, but it wasn't awkward.

When they were walking down Blaine's neighborhood, Kurt was the first one to talk.

-How is it to, you know... be popular...?

Blaine couldn't say that this question didn't surprise him, but he answered as honest as he could.

-I don't really care about being popular. I play football because I like it. - Blaine said smiling.

-What about Quinn?

The smile disappeared from the boy's face and Kurt didn't fail noticing that.

**Quinn exists. I have a girlfriend. But I don't want her.**

-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-

-Don't say sorry. That was a normal question. - Blaine looked at the ground and Kurt watched the boy's face as he started to speak again - I just... I don't know.

-You don't know what, exactly?

-If I like her. She is nice and pretty and all, you know, and she is the head cheerlead and I'm the quarterback so it's like it's meant to be, but... She... I...

**I'm gay and I have a huge crush on you.**

-I get it. -Kurt quickly interrupted.

-You do? - Blaine was scared of what he might hear next.

-Yes. It's like you said, meant to be. And you like her. You don't LOVE her, but it's better to have anyone than it's to be alone.

Blaine nodded, while repeating everything in his head trying to understand what he had just heard. He knew what to say. He placed himself in front o Kurt which made the boy stop abruptly.

-Kurt, you might not have a boyfriend - Blaine was nervous - but you are never, EVER, going to be alone. - he placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders, caressing the younger boy's cheeks with his thumbs - I'll always be there for you, no matter what. I know that this may sound silly, especially because we met each other like 20 minutes ago - Kurt laughed. Oh, that laugh. - but I want you to know that you are special and that you can always count on me.

They bodies were less than an inch apart, now, and when Blaine noticed the closeness of their bodies, quickly gave a step back and started to apologize.

-Blaine, calm down. There is no need to apologize.

-I just... I didn't want to make you fell uncomfortable and it looks like... I'm just trying to... I didn't intend...

**What the hell am I even doing? He should just shut me up with a kiss!**

-It's ok, Blaine. I'm not uncomfortable. - Kurt place a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder. - Let's continue to walk, ok?

Blaine nodded and they continued to walk, but in silence now.

A couple of minutes later Kurt spoke up.

-Well, this is my house. It was good talking to you, Blaine. See you tomorrow.

Blaine didn't want him to go.

-Kurt!

Kurt turned around to look at Blaine.

-I was thinking... Can you... I... Can I h-have you number?

Kurt noticed how nervous Blaine was. He gave him a warm smile.

-Sure. And you'll give me yours.

The smile grew in both boys faces as they exchanged phones.

When they were giving back their phones, Kurt's hand slided through Blaine's one and the older boy almost drop his phone as a chill raced up his spine.

-T-thanks, Kurt.

-Always, Blaine.

Blaine watched the other boy enter his house before walking back home.

**I have his phone number. His hand touched mine. He said he will always be there for me. Kurt.**

When he entered his house, he went straight to his room, where he found his sister sited on the edge of the bed looking at her knees. When she heard the sound of the door opening she lifted her face and looked at him, instantly making eye contact.

-Blaine, are you gay?

* * *

_**So, this is it. Give me your opinion, please. If you like it there will be more chapters. I have some good ideas for the development of the story. Review, favorite, follow,... do whatever you want. Hope you enjoyed it. And also, follow me on twitter: **_ _klainearmy_


	2. Chapter 2

_****__I was going to upload this earlier but I got really lazy. Yeah, sorry for that. When school starts I will upload quickly because when I have lots of work to do, I work more, and when I have less things to do, well I do nothing._

_****__But here it is the next chapter._

_****__And I do not own Glee, unfortunately :( !_

_****__P.S.: The bold sentences are still Blaine's thoughts, unlesss if they are between []. If they are, it means they are text messages and the name in the end of the text, is the name of the person who sent it. But you probably already know that. I'll stop talking now. Bye :)_

* * *

-Blaine, are you gay?

Needless to say, that caught Blaine in surprise.

He entered the room, closed the door behind him and sat next to his sister.

-Why do you say that?

-It's just that,... The way you looked at Kurt-

-He reminded me of someone I knew. It's just that.

**She will know it's a lie.**

-I know that's not true - they were making eye contact now - and maybe if that's true, there are other things that you do that make me think if you are actually straight.

-Rachel...

-And you told me before you leave - Rachel interrupted - that you were confused. Blaine, I'm not going to judge you and you know that. I just want you to trust me and tell me what's going on.

The boy didn't know what to say.

**I'm not gay. I can't be. I just thought Kurt was nice and pretty. Anyone, no matter how straight they are, could recognize that. Besides, being gay would screw my reputation at school. I'm straight and I have Quinn to prove it.**

-I'm not gay, Rachel. I have Quinn and I-

-You don't want to be with her. You don't feel anything for her.

If it was anyone else saying this, Blaine would deny, but it was his sister and she knew him better than anyone. She could read him like a book and she would know if he was lying.

-Am I that obvious?

-Don't worry. You're not. But I'm your sister. I can read you like a book.

**Told you.**

-Earlier today, when you were screaming at me and Quinn you told us that you liked us both and you never told me that you liked me. - Blaine was attentively listening to Rachel - You always say that you love me, so that means you don't love her.

-Yeah, maybe I don't love her, - Blaine broke the eye contact and raised his voice - but that doesn't make me gay.

-Blaine, calm down please. I'm just saying that no matter who you are I will always support you. There's no need to scream.

The older brother calmed himself down.

-I know. And I'm sorry. You are right, I don't love her.

-So why are you with her?

-I don't know. I just... I don't know.

-What about Kurt?

**Kurt.**

-What about him?

-Do you like him?

-Sis, we already talked about this. I'm straight and...

'Oh, yeah' (Misery by Maroon 5)

Blaine's ring tone interrupted the boy.

-I really need to take this, Rach.

-Sure. But this conversation isn't over...

Rachel step out of the room and Blaine accepted the phone call.

-Yes, Quinn?

...

* * *

During dinner both teens were telling their parents about the first day of classes.

-And I also met a really nice guy today.

-Is he a possible boyfriend, Miss Rachel?

The girl laughed

-No, dad. He is g...

Blaine quickly kicked his sister and she remembered their father's hate for homosexuals.

-Not my type. He is not my type...

-Oh, I see. Hey, Blaine, I have good news for you. Your car is fixed. I'm going to get him after dinner. You are coming with me, right?

Finally, no more rides with Quinn. - Rachel thought but didn't spoke up.

-Let him rest, Arthur. I'll go with you. - the siblings' mother spoke - The first day of school is always very long. He is probably tired.

The man nodded.

* * *

After dinner, when their parents left to bring Blaine's car back home, both teens were in the couch in the living room. Rachel was watching some old episodes of America's Next Top Model and Blaine was playing games with his iPhone.

-Blaine, do you remember when I said our conversation wasn't over? - the boy nodded - I'm not going to force you to talk. When you need me, I'll be there.

The boy gave his sister a slight nod and a warm smile.

-I know.

Some minutes of comfortable silence passed before Rachel spoke again.

-Blaine, I think you want to see this. Tyra is freaking out!

The boy looked at the TV while his fingers were playing in his cell phone's screen. When his phone vibrated Blaine almost jumped from the shock.

**[What? –Kurt]**

That was when Blaine realized he unintentionally texted Kurt saying 'wxungk'.

**Screw you, destiny.**

**[Mistake, sorry. I didn't mean to text you. But now that we are talking, do you need a ride to school tomorrow? –Blaine]**

**[No, that's ok. I walk. It's not that far anyway. And besides that, I think your girlfriend doesn't like me very much.-Kurt ]**

Girlfriend. It sounded so wrong.

**[Don't worry about her. Tomorrow I'll be the one driving. My car is back from the shop. –Blaine]**

**[Thanks Blaine :) What time do I need to be ready? –Kurt]**

The older boy's eyes were locked in his iPhone.

What's with that silly smile? - Rachel asked.

Blaine got back to reality and looked at his sister.

-Nothing, sis.

-Yeah, right.

**[7:20 sounds a good hour to me (: -Blaine]**

**[I'll be ready. Well, I'm going sleep. Good night, Blaine. Sleep tight. –Kurt]**

**[Good night, Kurt. See you tomorrow ;) –Blaine]**

-Well Blainey, I think I'm going to sleep. You stay here?

-Yes, I'll wait for mom and dad. Oh, and tomorrow we are going to give Kurt a ride to school.

His sister gave him a look of doubt and nodded.

-Ok.

* * *

-So, you are the boy who is picking my son to go to school?

-Yes, sir. – Blaine was frightened talking to him. Burt Hummel could be a really scary man.

-Where do you know him from?

-From… school.´

-And that girl in the car? Is she your girlfriend?

-No sir, that's my sister.

-Ok. And…

-Dad, I asked you not to scare him.

Kurt was in the top of the stairs and when Blaine saw him, instantly relaxed a bit.

-I'm not scaring you, am I? – Burt gave Blaine a very threatening look.

-No, sir. Never. – Blaine told him more nervous and scared than ever.

-See Kurt? I told you I wasn't going to scare him. –The man looked now at his son.

-Yeah, yeah. Don't you have work to do?

When Kurt disappeared into the kitchen, Burt looked at the older teen in the eyes and pointed at him in a way that made Blaine heart sped up of how scared he was.

-Make sure my son is safe.

Blaine quickly nodded.

-Yes, sir. Don't worry, sir. I will, sir.

Burt stepped out of the door, entered his truck and drove off. When Kurt, a few seconds later, met Blaine at the front door, the older boy's eyes were wide open.

-Blaine,… are you okay?

-Your dad, he is a... a really nice man.

Kurt laughed a little.

-Don't worry. He would never hurt you.

When Blaine felt Kurt's hand resting in his shoulder, he instantly relaxed.

-So, ready to go? - Rachel asked from the passenger's sit of the car. Kurt gave the girl a slight wave while Blaine answered.

-Yep, let's go.

During the ride, the three teens were chatting.

-Hey, Rachel, do you think I can still audition for Glee Club?

-Of course! Today after classes, ok?

-Ok. I have the perfect song that totally describes my life. Kurt you will be there to support me, right?

-Of course.

* * *

In the morning break, Blaine was walking in the hallway with Quinn when he saw his sister next to Kurt. Both teens looked scared and Blaine hurried to see what was going on in there. When Quinn felt Blaine sped up she was confused.

-What the hell is going on, Blaine?!

-Just wait here, ok? - Blaine told Quinn before he started running towards Rachel.

The older teen step in front of Kurt and Rachel, opening his arms to protect the two teens behind him and facing Karofsky.

-What do you want, Dave?

-Oh, nothing. Just having fun, you know?

When Blaine realized that the bully was grabbing a slushie in his hand, he put his finger in the taller boy's chest, pointing at him, and gave him a threatening look.

-If a single drop of that slushie touches my sister, you are a dead man, Karofsky!

-Don't worry, Anderson. This is not for her, especially now that she looks kind of hot. This is for the lady man next to her.

Blaine looked behind him and instantly understood what was happening.

**OMG. Kurt. I have to protect him. I have to protect Kurt. I promised Mr. Hummel I was going to keep Kurt safe. It's Kurt. He doesn't deserve it. I have to protect Kurt. Kurt is perfection.**

-If you do anything to Kurt I'll make sure I'll kill you with my own hands. -Blaine said in a threatening tone.

-Calm down, shorty. Didn't you understand that he is a faggo...

-DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TO SAY THAT WORD. - Blaine interrupted Dave - And you have a problem with him just because he is gay? Disgusting!

The bully has a shocked face with a small smile.

-Well, well, well, is your new friend turning you gay, too, Mr. Anderson?

-What if I am gay? You would like that, wouldn't you? But don't worry; you don't have a chance with me either ways.

When Karofsky was going to punch Blaine, Azimio hold him back and started saying it wasn't worth it. When Dave finally gave up and walked away, Blaine turned away to face the younger teens he has just protected.

-Are you two alrig...

Blaine was interrupted by Kurt, who caught him in a tight embrace. When the older teen heard Kurt crying in the hug, he quickly grabbed him by his waist pulling him closer by one hand and caressing the younger boy's hair with the other.

-Shh, Kurt. It's ok. Don't worry. I will always be here to protect you.

**Always.**

-Can someone please explain me what the hell is going on in here? -Quinn said louder than it was needed.

-Quinn, can you please go and hang out with the Cherios? - Blaine asked her softly.

-Are you really going to leave me just to help these losers?

Blaine, who still was in the same position with Kurt, was starting to get frustrated.

-Calm down, ok? And this people you call losers are some of my best friends!

When Kurt heard the last sentence instantly hugged Blaine with more strength and the older boy gave him a soft kiss in the hair. Both girls, Rachel and Quinn, were shocked by that kiss, but Quinn was the one talking.

-Blaine, I don't know what happened to you today that you are all queer and stuff and I honestly don't care. Just be normal tomorrow or this will end up badly.

Quinn walked away and Blaine quickly forgot everything she said.

-Shh, Kurt. It's ok. I've got you.

* * *

The rest of the day, Blaine was alone. He had lunch with a few guys that were with him in the football team, but he didn't even talk to them. In the hallways he just walked until he reached the classroom and stayed there. But that all changed when the heard the ring bell after his last class.

**Glee Club audition.**

When he left his classroom he went straight to the auditorium. He went to the stage and looked at the chairs. Nobody was there yet.

**I have to do this right. This is my last chance to get in the Glee Club. This is my last chance to prove to some people that I'm way more than a spoiled jock. This is my last chance to impress Kurt.**

A couple of minutes later, Mr. Schue entered the auditorium followed by the Glee Club members who occupied the first and seconds rows. Blaine saw everyone was sited and immediately started talking.

-Hi everyone. My name is Blaine Anderson and I'm going to audition to Glee Club. I'm going to perform a song I wrote, both music and lyrics. I hope you like it.

Blaine was smiling to the people watching him and he was going to turn around toward the piano, but instead Mr. Schue started talking.

-So, you created the all music?

-That's right. – Mr. Schue smiled – Now if I may.

Both Rachel and Kurt started cheering for the boy and he felt more confident.

Blaine turned around, sat next to the piano and started playing.

It was a beautiful melody and the fact that Blaine invented anything so amazing let Rachel opened mouthed. But the real surprise to everyone was the lyrics and the voice of this boy.

I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be

I've seen you crying  
You felt like it's hopeless  
I'll always do my best  
To make you see

Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through

Now I know it ain't easy  
But it ain't hard trying  
Every time I see you smiling  
And I feel you so close to me  
Tell me

Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through

I still have trouble  
I trip and stumble  
Trying to make sense of things sometimes  
I look for reasons  
But I don't need em  
All I need is to look in your eyes  
And I realize

Baby I'm not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through

Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
You know our love is all we need  
Our love is all we need to make it through

When Blaine finished, his sister quickly ran to the stage and hugged him.

-I'm so proud of you, Blaine!

-So Rachel, - Mr. Schuester began - I can figure that you liked him to join Glee. What do you think Kurt?

When Blaine realized Kurt was about to give an opinion about him, he stared at the boy and started to heard him very attentively.

-I... I don't even know what to say. - Blaine started to get nervous about what Kurt could say next - That was... wau. Honestly, I LOVED it. It was truly amazing.

-Well Blaine, if the rest of the club agrees, I think you are in.

When everyone nodded, Blaine gave his sister a big smile.

-Come on guys, let's go back to the choir room.

Once inside the room, Blaine met everyone. Rachel, Kurt, Tina, Artie, Mercedes, Sam, Mike and now him. They were only eight, but they were all nice.

-Ok, guys. The assignment for this week is duets. Not love or friendship duets, but duets of songs that really help people. High school is a very difficult period of your life and some of you may have your self-esteem down. I want songs that help you to be more confident. Now let's make the groups.

-You're with me, girl. - Mercedes instantly said grabbing Rachel's hand.

-I'm with Mike. - Tina said happy.

Sam made an impression of someone Blaine couldn't recognize, saying he was with Artie.

The only two people left were Kurt and Blaine. When they both realized that, Blaine gave Kurt a huge smile with a 'yes?' face. Kurt looked at him and laughed just a little bit, but enough for Blaine to realize he did it. When Kurt nodded, Blaine pushed his chair even closer to Kurt's one and happily said to Mr. Schue that they were a group.

The rest of the time in the Glee Club was spent by hearing Rachel and Mercedes doing a diva-off. They ended up tied which made both happy.

* * *

Later in the ride back home, Rachel was thrilled that her brother was now in Glee Club.

-We are going to have so much fun! But I also need to say that me and 'Cedes are going to kick your ass in the duets competitions.

-You wish that, don't you? – Kurt teased, what made Blaine smile.

A couple of minutes later they arrived at Kurt's house.

-Bye Kurt, see you tomorrow.

-Bye Rachel.

Kurt, already outside the car, gave Blaine a small wave and the older boy replied with a smile and wink.

When the siblings reached their house, Rachel went to the kitchen to grab both of them a snack, while Blaine sat on the couch. He unlocked his cellphone and started texting.

**[Did you arrive home ok? –Blaine]**

**[Do you mean since the porch until the inside of my house (: ? Yes, I did. –Kurt]**

**[What? I worry about you? –Blaine]**

At the moment the message was sent, Rachel entered the living room.

-Here it is. – she put a trail on the coffee table in front of the couch.

-Thanks, Rachel.

-Can I ask you something, Blaine? - Rachel said nervously - I kind of need an older brother advice...

-Yeah, sure.

-So, there is this guy I kind of like but the biggest type of contact we ever had was he staring at me while I got slushied...

-While you got slushied...? This crush is going on for how long?

-Since last year...

-And who is he?

-His name is Finn.

Blaine shoke in his peanut butter toast when he heard the name.

-Finn? Like in Finn Hudson?

-Yep. And I'm guessing you know him...

-I do... and he kind of hates me...

-Wha- why?

-Well, when we were both freshman, we used to be really close. Almost best friends and one day we decided to try for the football team together. There was only one place available which was the quarterback one. I got it, and... and the rest is story...

When the girl was going to open her mouth to speak, Blaine's phone buzzed and the boy continued talking.

-I'll check that later. But like I was saying, he hates me, there isn't much I can do for your relationship with him, but you know that I'll always be there for you, right?

The girl nodded and gave her brother a warm smile.

-Thanks Blaine. Well, I'm going to do some homework. See you later.

Rachel kissed her brother in the forehead and started walking towards the stairs, in direction to her room and Blaine checked his phone.

**[I still have to thank you about today. I mean that slushie story. Seriously Blaine, thank you so much. I just don't want to get back to be threatened and scared every single day. -Kurt ]**

**[Don't worry about that. I'm going to protect you as long as I can (: and besides, now that we have a duet competition to win, we can't be worried about slushies... –Blaine]**

**[Can I call you? –Blaine]**

**[Yes... –Kurt]**

After receiving the last message, Blaine started to get a little nervous. He didn't know why he wanted to call Kurt, but he just texted that and before he realized the message was sent. Now, if he didn't do it, it would just be strange so, he dialed Kurt's number and called him.

-Hey Blaine!

-Hey Kurt, so - the older boy cleaned his throat - I was thinking, if we want to win the competition we have to practice. Tomorrow Rach is going to Mercedes' house, so I was wondering if you- ah- if you wanted to, you know, come over and stuff. - Blaine was so nervous it was ridiculous - I mean, to practice... For the competition. But it's ok if you don't I won't get-

-I'll go Blaine. After school? – Kurt interrupted.

-Ahh, yeah, yeah.

-Cool. Do you have any song in mind?

-N-not really. You?

-No, but I'll work on that and we will find the perfect song.

When the younger boy didn't get a response, he continued talking.

-So, are you better with Quinn, now?

-W-what do you mean?

-This morning she was upset after what you did to protect me and Rachel...

**Oh, that...**

-We still are upset. But you know what? Forget it. She can be a really cold person, sometimes.

-Ok. Hope you two work things out.

After a few seconds of silence, Kurt talked again.

-The song you auditioned for Glee with was amazing.

-Thank you, Kurt. It was a song that... Well, it means so much to me... Things were really heavy for me...

-W-what do you mean? When?

-I talk to you tomorrow about it, ok? It's a long story...

-Yeah, ok. But if you are uncomfortable talking about it you don't need to tell me.

-I do need to tell you. I think it's time to talk to someone about this.

-Does it mean you never talked to no one about it? Not even Rachel?

-No, not even her. It's that I was so confused and I only started to accept it a short time ago.

-Well Blaine, I have homework to do but I talk to you later, ok?

-Yeah, sure. Talk to you later.

After Kurt hang up Blaine stared at his phone and smiled.

Kurt is amazing.

**Perfection.**

He had homework to make, too but he couldn't focus on European History of the XX century, so instead he turned on his computer and went to Facebook.

He saw his notifications. Nothing important. Some new likes on his photos or status and he tagged in some photos Puck posted from the football game they played before the classes started.

Zero new messages and no one interesting to talk to online.

While he was checking some videos on YouTube, he received a new friend request. Mercedes Jones. He instantly remembered her from Glee Club and without hesitating accepted the request. He saw in her profile some photos of her and Tina and sent this last girl a request, too. He did that to almost all people in Glee. Like he was already Facebook friends with his sister, the only one in Glee he wasn't was Kurt. Yet. He saw the boy tagged in the new profile photo of Rachel and quickly went to his Facebook and sent him a request.

For now it was enough and again he tried to focus on his homework.

* * *

Dinner time quickly arrived and Rachel was telling her parents everything about Blaine joining Glee and the duet competition.

-So, tomorrow after school I'll be ate Mercedes' practicing, ok?

-Ok, sweetie. - their mom answered.

-And I'll bring a friend here, if that's ok. He is my partner at this competition and we need to practice.

When both parents agreed with Blaine's friend coming over the subject of the conversation changed to something that was on the news.

After dinner the four of them were resting in the living room.

-Well, I think I'm going to sleep. Goodnight everybody.

Rachel got up from the couch and was approaching the stairs when her father's voice stopped her.

-Aren't you going to give your old man a goodbye kiss? After all we aren't going to see each other in the next week.

**What?!**

-Oh, sorry dad. I forgot about the trip.

**Oh, the trip.**

-No problem sweetie.

Rachel gave her father a kiss and a hug.

-I'm gonna miss you so much, daddy. Enjoy Dubai!

-Goodnight Rachel. I'm gonna miss you too.

When Rachel closed the door of her room, Blaine also got up from the couch and said goodbyes to his parents, wishing his father a good trip.

When Blaine got back to his room, he thought of going to Facebook to see if anyone already accepted his friend request, but he was tired and he knew lots of people would try to talk to him before he could turn off the chat. Being popular sucked sometimes.

Instead he just brushed his teeth, toke a quick shower and went to bed. He was tired. He just wanted to sleep. And he did sleep. More than he should.

Next day would be a very long day. Longer than Blaine could imagine.

* * *

**_So, next chapter we will probably find out some things about Blaine. We will know the story behind the song and we will also know some more things about his friends and his past. I'll try to upload it faster than this one._**

**_For Rachel, I thought of Finchel, but I can put her with anyone you want. Just tell me who you ship and they will be together. I also wanted to know who are your ships for Sam and Mercedes. Brittana will also be in this story, such as Tike._**

**_The song I used was 'Not Alone' by Darren Criss._**

**_And remember to review, follow, favorite and show this fanfic to other people if you liked it. Your opinion is extremely important to me. I'm also on twitter: _klainearmy__**

**_And Happy New Year!_**


End file.
